


Soothing

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [27]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 27. "Here, let me show you how to do it"
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Soothing

Cerberus rose his head, he elicited a whimper which had Hades glancing under his desk at the hound.

“What?”

The other dogs raised their heads, a couple of them rushed to the front door of the apartment. They were up and ready for when Persephone entered.

Hades was on his feet, just as ready to greet her, when he saw the crown of thorns. “Persephone? What’s wrong?”

He caught a glimpse of her red eyes before she embraced him, their dogs at their feet. She petted each one and received their love in silence. 

She had sat on the floor when she finally spoke. “It’s so good to be back home,” she hugged one of the fluff balls licking her. She rose her head, “I stumbled on Apollo today, at Artemis’. He’s… He just never gives up, it’s exhausting really.”

“Did he try anything?” Hades found himself tenser than he expected.

Her eyes smiled at him, losing their crimson tone “No, I handled it. I’m just tired of all of it. I need to relax.”

His shoulders went down, he smiled at her and offered his hand. “Here, let me show you how to do it.”

  
  


Her hair fell down to her hips, when she glanced over her shoulder and saw it, she sighed.

“Do you want me to cut it?” he offered.

Her soft eyes met his, “Would you?”

Hades smiled, “Of course.”

He bid her time brushing her hair, he cut it and cleaned it away while she got into the tub.

“Now to the relaxing,” he beamed, pouring water over her head.

“What are you doing?” she rose an eyebrow.

“Washing your hair,” he winked.

Persephone relaxed against the tub as he worked, “You’re right, this is relaxing.”

He went on with it, humming an old melody he knew, washing her concerns away.


End file.
